How I fell in love
by creativewriter123
Summary: And he said there has to be a reason why you don't believe in love.He looked right into my eyes and said "I am going to get you to fall in love with me Clare"
1. Chapter 1

_And he said there has to be a reason why you don't believe in love._

My gaze turned away from the green eye boy looking at the titled floor a train of previous memories came and attacked my mind. I felt silent wet tears build in the back of my eyelids but I refused to let them come out for the sake of embarrassing myself in front of the stranger.

He took my silenceness as a sign, he lifted my chin towards him and softly whispered "what is your name?" his green eyes pierced into my crystal blue ones, I was frozen, I couldn't speak at that moment yet I heard him say Clare. It rolled off his tongue too perfectly I might add. He leaned close and murmured "such a pretty name for such a pretty girl" I'm sure I blushed a soft tone of red in the moment, I couldn't show that I was so already smitten by this dark, mysterious stranger before me, so I did the only logical response at the moment, I nodded. He gave a short chuckle and released my chin, giving me a small smirk "I'm Eli Goldsworthy, at your service" I in turn gave him a small smile, which soon turned into a frown, I'm sure he was this charming with other girls. He gave me a curious look and raised his eyebrow. I was about to speak when he interrupted with "Do you go actually go here?" he waved his hand in a motion to signify the school gym, in which the dance was taken place. I gave him a smile and nodded, he smirked. "Well then that would make my job much easier" I gave him a puzzled look. He slowly grabbed his drink with his left hand, reached for my right hand with his own, slowly raising my hand I gave him an inquired looked and he did the unthinkable! He kissed the top of it, I was flustered, and my eyes grew in shock. He looked right into my eyes and said "**I am going to get you to fall in love with me Clare**"

Authors note: Hello readers! Sorry I been MIA for a while its just I lost inspiration to start writing Dx but today after dropping off the boyfriend and on break till my next class starts I was toying with the first sentence and BAM now story but that is up to the reviews whether it's a bash or pass so REVIEW! Good bad or eh?


	2. Chapter 2

_First step: the poem. Make sure to tell her what captivated you to her, try to explain the best you can about her beauty, keep it short but not too short. Girls dig that._

**Clare's pov**

Last Friday night at the back to degrassi dance, I met a green eyed stranger that claim that he was going to get me to fall in love with him. Now, how outrages did that sound? VERY! Yet here I am, in my yellow sundress, my white flats and making my way to Degrassi to only have my stomach in many twisted and turns, the palm of my hands were entirely sweaty , my cinnamon auburn hair was swooshed due to the wind currently being produced. Looking at all my directions for some hint of someone following me, to only see myself walking down the path. Hugging my white jacket closer my body did absolutely nothing to ease the thought of someone following.

Once the school building was in good distance ahead did I slow down, no need of getting to school so early was there? Taking the calm serenity of nature in mind did I only calmed my inner turmoil. Finally arriving to the brick second home of mine did I make my way to the gym to pick up my 'renewed' schedule which was stupid considering they really don't change anything but your home room teacher and that is if they misspelled your last name, which seemed even stupider considering it is made by computer. I saw my good friend Alli near the 'popular' her arm wrapped around a spikey brown hair alethic build guy, _he must be new_ I mumbled to no one in particular. Having nothing to do but stay in the short line, receiving my schedule that I opted to go look for my locker. _LockerM325 combination 15-36-02_ pretty easy to remember, now m, stands for Memory Hall, those who leave an impact on the school have their names in craved in the walls, in memorials (JT'S memorial) and in the students mouth. Degrassi, the most dramatic, Cliché School ever known, I tend to stay away from the drama but it's hard when you are an "Edwards" descendent and your best friend is power hungry. Letting a loud sigh did I managed to find my locker, it was in the 3rd columns of lockers the 5 locker on the right, bright blue surprisingly, right across the water fountain. It was confidently next to my English class. Jamming the lock on it did I somehow managed to jam it open and place my jacket inside, took off my backpack and book and placed it in there. Schedule in hand did I begin my long first day journey…..

It was nearing the end of the day and yet no cute green eye mysterious guy was around to say I was disappointed was an understatement. Making the final stop to my locker before English did I find a folded piece of paper sticking out. Curiosity got the best of me that I opened it and it said….

_Words can't not describe how you make me feel, that night_

_I can't get your luscious curls out of my head or how your eyes were extremely light_

_They were like windows to your soul_

_I knew once I kiss your hand, you were the only one I wanted to hold_

_When you gave me a shy smile when I did approach you and mumbled a hello_

_Did you know the moment you said your name?_

_I was instantly trapped in a graceful daze._

_I saw you today, and I can honestly you took my breathe away_

_Never did I see such a beautiful creature walking the halls_

_It was like time froze as I watched you make your way _

_I know these sounds stalkish but make my words_

_I know you must of forgotten what I said_

_But I intend on keeping the promise I did _

_But till then ill admire you from afar_

_But fear thee not, I keep all the promises I make. _

_I will make you mine, but till then I hope you had a fantastic first day._

_Sincerely dazed,_

_ELI_

**Author's note: since I'm in English class doing nothing after turning in my final and the professor is not letting us go I decided to make use of my time. AND I HAVE A MAJOR HEADACHE that I feel im going to die. I think I have the flu.**


End file.
